


leg so hot u fry an egg

by Yee_SlothsSlothsSloths_Yee



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm Sorry, Oops, Texting, That one tumblr poem about an egg on a leg, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yee_SlothsSlothsSloths_Yee/pseuds/Yee_SlothsSlothsSloths_Yee
Summary: Leg so hotHot hot legLeg so hot u fry an eggOr,In which Burr is accidentally sent a tumblr poem in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Incase anyone is confused, here's the original post (not mine)
> 
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/d21c78d77ed3ee8401bea71bde1dc9e3/tumblr_inline_nvg5jxuwPV1s2338c_500.png
> 
> I'm new to AO3, so thank you for reading this story! :)

Aaron really couldn't deal with Alexander.

He had been working late, which was something he normally did on a Friday night, considering that he didn't really have any friends to hang out with. Not like he didn't have friends, but he wasn't close enough to any of them to spend time with, so he worked. He figured he might as well get a head start on next week.

He'd heard Alexander's text tone beep twice from his phone. He wanted to ignore it, and he should've ignored it, considering that it was 12:07 AM, but his curiosity got the best of him. He opened the text.

_Leg so hot_

_Hot hot leg_

_Leg so hot u fry an egg_

Below...what ever that was, was a picture of a fried egg on a leg.

Aaron stared at his phone for a few seconds, unsure of what he was looking at. He opened the next text.

_Shit wrong number sorry dude_

Aaron sighed. Why was he even friends with Alexander? Why did he even have Alexander's phone number in his contacts? Why did Alexander have a picture of a goddamn fried egg on someone's leg in his camera roll? Whose leg was it anyway? 

Aaron really couldn't deal with Alexander. Not now, not ever.


End file.
